The beginning
by LouiB
Summary: They were meant to always be together, no matter what. Blood/language /violence/sex
1. The beginning part one

**Claire**

She really couldn't stand this. If she could think of her own personal hell, this would be it. Field trips were so cliché, mundane, and really never taught anyone anything. It seemed more of an excuse to get the teachers off work and the students out of school.

Claire looked out the window, watching the scenery fly by her window.

Ever since TerraSave had opened its own school for orphaned children, she had thrown herself at the chance to help them as much as she could. All of them had lost their parents due to war.

Something grazed the side of her head and hit the window. She looked down at the ball of paper nestling at her feet. There was laughter to her right.

"Damn, sorry miss Redfield!"

There was more laughter. Claire turned her head and looked at them through her thick black glasses.

"Here," Ross one of the students reached out his hand to take it from her.

Claire reached her hand out and gave it back to him frowning slightly. "Learn to aim better, and I've already told you to stop calling me miss, I'm not a teacher".

Claire sighed to herself. Realistically she should have told them off for throwing things, but in reality they are still just kids. Granted it is only teenagers on this trip, which is why Claire reluctantly agreed.

She had always liked working with the younger children rather than the teenage ones, she didn't really know how to help them as much.

"I'm not telling you three again. Stop throwing things or you will be made to stay at the hotel tomorrow!" One of the teachers voice shrieked, furious.

A small smile made its way across Claire lips, "God help us.", she mused.

 _"I don't care what you think, you're going with them, Claire! The only reason you have not to go is work, and guess what? We have that fucker covered for you!" Moria said squeezing her hand tighter._

 _Claire looked at the person behind the counter who looked at her strangely._

 _"We'll just have two green teas to go please," she told the man, while fumbling with her money._

 _Once she had bought both the drinks, she asked Moria to hold hers while she went to the bathroom._

 _Claire was still asking herself the question if she should go or not while washing her hands. She looked back into the mirror, she looked tired, she had hardly slept in weeks._

 _Her night terrors had returned._

 _It was always the same dream, she would wake up and looking back at her were the deepest red eyes she had ever seen._

" _Come on Claire, we need to get back to work! Lunch break is almost over"_

 _She sipped her drink slowly as they walked down the street. "I mean give me one good reason for you not to go?"_

 _She smiled at Moria's commitment to the matter. "okay one, I don't want to be a glorified baby sitter for a weekend. A weekend with moody teenagers who will want to do normal teenage things rather then be dragged around a bunch of museums"._

 _"Well fuck, that's what your doing? That does sound shit. But you are wrong about one thing Claire, you will not be a baby sitter, you would be a chaperone. A very well paid chaperone I might add"._

Claire looked at her watch. The bus was scheduled to be at the hotel before dinner time but it was getting late. She looked out the window. The sun was setting, the blue and yellows turning into deep red and purples.

Out the corner of her eye she could have sworn she seen something move extremely fast outside the bus. She focused her gaze outside, scanning the tree line for movement. What was that? It was probably just a animal.

"Are we gonna stop for the night, or what?" One of the girls asked leaning into the aisle, looking at Mrs. Pepper, one of the teachers in charge of the trip.

"Sit tight, Dylan, that's what we're trying to figure out," she responded, pointing to another teacher who was holding a map open.

The girl rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat beside her friend, mumbling something under her breath.

 _"Eight -nine…ten!" Savannah screamed, turning out the light in the bathroom and stepping out into the living room. The little girls eyes adjusted instantly to the darkness, allowing her to see perfectly_.

 _She stepped around her pink birthday balloons that had fallen to the floor. She saw her princess cake sitting on the counter._

 _For her ninth birthday, Claire had invited over a few of Savannah's classmates, and the girls foster mother who was one of the teachers agreed as long as Claire helped tidy up._

 _Pictures and paintings they had made lined the living room floor, torn wrapping paper and birthday cards thrown everywhere._

 _The girl noticed a small movement behind the living room table. Walking over, she saw a shiny ponytail bobbing about. She walked over quite as she could, before leaping on her._

 _"Found you!"_

 _"Aw! How did you find me?" Claire fake being disappointed._

 _"I can see you," the little girl giggled._

 _In all honesty Claire felt sorry for her. She was there when both her parents and younger brother died, a outbreak had happened in the girls home town. The zombie that got into her house had broken into the cellar where everyone was hiding._

 _It was shot in the head, before it got to her._

 _It was Jake Muller who shot it. It was him that brought the little girl to Sherry, who brought her to Claire who placed her in the TerraSave children's home, but she visited her often. Deep down Claire was relieved when she was fostered, she knew how desperately a young girl needed a mother figure._

"We're just going to keep on driving until we reach the hotel," Mrs. Pepper stood up, addressing the bus. Her voice taking Claire out of her thoughts.

"It should only be a couple hours from now. We'll just have to be a little late. I suggest that you all try and get some sleep. We have a early start in the morning." She sat back down in her seat.

Claire leaned back into the seat and looked out the window again, letting herself drift off into thought. Her eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep.


	2. The beginning part two

A shriek of panic filled Claire's ears, waking her from her sleep. The bus jerked violently, sending her head first into window. What was happening?

The bus skidded to a sudden halt. Had they crashed? Where they lost?

Claire put her hand up to the side of her head. That had really hurt, luckily she had taken her glasses off before she fell asleep. She searched in her handbag for some pain killers, trying to suppress her headache.

Everyone was silent in anticipation of what the driver was going to say.

She stood and faced them, "Everyone, stay in here. I'll be right back."

Mrs. Pepper followed her outside.

So many questions began ringing in Claire's ears- "what's happening?" "Is anyone hurt?" "Did we hit something?". The image of the animal flashed into her head.

Within seconds of panic, it became laughter. Least it was better than someone crying.

Claire had now considered it a natural response to fear- to laugh in its face, especially after everything that happened at Sushestvovanie Island. Fear just wasn't a option.

It's a way to forget about the seriousness of a situation. She looked around at the others, studying them.

Josh, a well known class clown stood up in his seat in front of her. He looked back at his classmates, his eyes eventually turning to Claire. "Are you okay miss?", she nodded in response.

He paused, his eyes squinting at her, "Is that your real name? Redfield?"

She looked at him surprised at the question "Yeah," Claire smiled, nodding, "Good name, I suppose… sorry I was just wondering if it was your married name or not". He said winking.

She swallowed, trying to push down the horror of a child a CHILD hitting on her. She just smiled awkwardly and turned to look out the window.

She decided to go out and join the bus driver and other teachers.

She put on her dark leather jacket, and glasses back on.

"It's just a flat tire," the bus driver said, while she thumped back on the bus, followed by Mrs. Pepper.

"So fix it and let's go to the hotel!"

"We can't…" the bus driver seemed pissed, "Besides it being so dark and we are on a country road, it just wouldn't be safe. Plus we don't have an spares. We can't travel for miles on a flat tire."

Angry, irritated groans filled the bus, she looked up and noticed all the students leaning towards one window that was now open.

"So we're supposed to sleep on the bus?!" a voice from inside the bus shouted.

"Sleep, stay up, talk. But do not raise your voice to a staff member again," Mrs. Henderson spoke up.

"We've already radioed in for assistance. We'll have a spare soon as someone gets out to us."

The bus driver, rolled her eyes feeling as though she had said enough, sat down in her seat and talked on the radio, to another bus driver.

Claire began walking round the bus, to try and take in her surroundings. It was pitch black, the only light apart from the bus was the moonlight. The ground was covered in black ice, and extremely slippy, with a bitter cold breeze along with it.

She turned around fast hearing a rusting noise in the distance. She stood still, Claire had a feeling someone was watching them, waiting.

The noise of restless teenagers was the only thing she could hear now. She could see how badly it was stressing the bus driver out.

"Right, come on you lot. Stretch your legs and explore the surroundings. Stay together and use the torchers on your phones. And don't do too far". Claire said getting everyone off the bus.

"You have a hour, max!" Mrs pepper shouted after them, before mouthing 'thank you' at Claire.

Claire soon followed suit, she walked slowly toward the trees. She could see as far as anyone could in the terrible light.

She had traveled a lot while working for TerraSave, mostly through different parts of America that had B.O.W outbreaks, but this seemed different.

Perhaps it was because it was so cold, and she was used to going the heat.

She scanned the forest outline; it was probably stupid to wonder in herself. But something was pulling her towards it.

Dylan and her group of friends were laughing. Laughter was hard to ignore but once they started, it become increasingly louder by the minute. Making Claire nervous.

If she could hear them clearly, so could anyone or anything else nearby.

She shook her head. The lack of sleep was getting to her, making her paranoid. Or was she?

She seen it again- something moving. Her instincts screamed at her to get back and drag everyone onto the bus.

But what good would that do? Trying to think logically if it was just a animal that would probably be scared of all the noise. But the best course of action was to still keep the creature out.

One of the girls walked back onto the bus first. She had went back alone. Strange.

Claire walked back over to the bus, ignoring the voices in her head telling her to turn around.

"Hey what's wrong?" She was now standing in front of the girl who was crying.

The girl looked at her blankly. "Come on, you can tell me." Claire said sitting down in the seat across from her.

The girl sniffed before talking, "I'm so embarrassed" she blubbered. "Dylan and her friends were teasing me, saying something was going to come and get me cause they know I'm scared of the dark. I walked away, and..and they threw something at my back and it really hurts".

This angered Claire instantly. Those little bitches. If one thing was sure she was going to have a word with them next time she seen them.

"Let's see your back honey, just In case it's bruised".

Claire Redfield was a women who was never lost for words. But seeing the young girls back left her speechless. Five claw marks covered her back.

"You just stay here, I'll go see if we have a first aid box and get that scratch cleaned up. Why don't you try phoning your foster parents while you wait?" she said trying not to sound panicked.

"You okay miss...Claire?" The girl asked confused. She nodded in response, not able to say anymore words.

Over the years, she had learned to trust her instincts and right now, they were screaming at her- something was wrong. Get everyone to safety, that was now her main priority.

Claire explained that a student had been attacked by a animal, probably a large cat. Mrs pepper immediately called everyone back onto the bus.

She scooted into her seat and looked out the window, as she listened to others talking. It seemed someone was on there way with a spare tier and shouldn't be long.

Leaning her head against the window, she could see a figure in the woodland. It was hard to judge what it was at first. It was very tall and dark, almost human like. A bear? Maybe it wasn't a big car but a bear the whole time and...'oh my god' she gasped inwardly.

"It can't be" she whispered. The red eyes. They where looking back at her.

She stood up and walked out. When it seemed like no one was approaching the bus, she turned to go back on. When she heard a crunch.

When she returned her gaze to the figure, she could see him. His body was cloaked in a thick looking jacket.

The details about him were not only hard to see but hidden by his body language, but she knew it was him. She would always recognize his blond hair, red eyes, and his evil presence.

He started to run turned towards her. Claire felt her heart jump, as she screamed.


	3. The beginning part three

"Claire! Claire! Wake up!", Mrs Pepper said shaking her awake.

Claire opened her eyes, she tried to swallow the dry lump that had formed in her throat. It was just a dream.

"Sorry I just need some fresh air" she said jumping up and running to the front door, embarrassed that everyone heard her have a nightmare.

"Claire what's wrong?" One of the teachers asked, but before she could answer, she thought she heard a scream.

They both turned to see the bus driver standing and pointing at them.

She screamed again, "Get on the bus!"

The teachers standing next to Claire looked at her. Before she could even ask why she was screaming, another scream among the students rang out.

Claire couldn't even see what was going on. The group of students began scrambling to the back of the bus in a panic.

Everyone was yelling, but it was impossible to hear what anyone was saying; information came in broken phrases. Followed by the sound of glass smashing.

Dylan- her screams- her blood.

It was hard to piece together what had happened. It had happened so fast. Whatever was in the woods, it had taken Dylan.

Guilt was weighing down on Claire. If only she had warned them earlier. Would they have listened? She should have followed her instincts something was wrong.

The bus driver grabbed ahold of her and Mrs Pepper and shoved them further up the bus, before she grabbed the metal handle bar and shut the door with a slam.

Claire moved down the bus aisle, and took a seat. She could hear Mrs Henderson trying to get everyone to calm down, and everything was going to be alright. Which was a lie, and they all knew that.

The bus driver and Mrs Pepper were both trying to get the radio to work again, but even if they managed to get someone nobody would be able to hear them.

Claire stood up. "Everyone just calm down and listen to me", suddenly Claire felt nervous. What was she doing? She didn't even know what had happened.

"What you need to do is sit down, and stay away from the windows". She watched as they all sat down without argument.

"Okay, I now want you all now try and phone the police for help".

Claire felt terrible, looking at them all so scared, hell she was older when she was thrown into this type of life.

One of Claire's many talents was being strong for other people. She was for Sherry in raccoon city, she tried her best for Steve in Rockfort Island, at Harvardville for Rani, for Moria after they had been kidnapped, and again for her brother Chris when his entire team was killed in China.

And now? And now she was going to need to be strong again for them all.

Claire knew what everyone was fixated on. She didn't dare turn around towards the window. She didn't want to see what she knew was happening. But her curiosity got the better of her, she looked outside.

The dark figure was kneeling over a dead body. Dylan. Poor girl.

She felt relieved that she could see the creature, least then she had some idea what she was dealing with.

She pulled out her phone and called Chris without a answer. She then phoned Sherry without a answer. She had left them both voicemails but knew it wasn't enough.

She had text nearly everyone she thought could help Jill, Barry, Moria.

She sighed deeply. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Finally a answer.

"Well well, If it isn't the smaller Redfield. I have a bone to pick with you anyway about Ken.."

"Jake just shut up and listen" she whispered, keeping a firm eye on the creature outside. "I'm on a TerraSave school trip and we are under attack from a B.O.W., I don't know where we are and I've got a bunch of kids on the bus, we are trapped... I need my brother...I" Claire stopped talking when she heard the fear in her own voice. Be strong Claire, be strong.

"I'll get help right away, and I'll tracked your location. We will be fast as we can. Red, be safe".

Claire was slightly more relieved that she knew help was on its way. She knew the minute Jake told Chris he would have a whole team out to take the bastard down.

If it was out there, it was eating her. Claire felt sick at the thought, but at least it was keeping the creature busy.

Claire eyed her handbag, it was laying on the seat next to the one with the broken window. If she managed to get it, least she would her gun.

She managed to make it to the window without making any noise when one of the students made a loud crying noise. She looked at the student who now has her hands covering her mouth. Claire slowly turned her head back round to see the creature was gone.


	4. The beginning part four

Something heavy landed on the bus, causing it to shake violently. Nobody made a sound as footsteps pounded on the roof.

The bus erupted in screams.

When the realization hit her, panic began to spread through her body.

The bus rocked back and forth for a few moments, while cries of panic rang out. Claire gripped onto the seat in front of her to keep from being tossed around the bus.

She took a quick glance out of her window. Her stomach turned violently, she fought within herself not to throw up. It had torn Dylan to shreds.

Claire shook her head again, she didn't want to look again and see some poor girls ripped apart. She decided to focus on the more immediate danger.

There was something on top of the bus. Something that, if given the chance, would do that to anyone of them kids.

She raised her finger to her lips, signalling for everyone to be quite.

Once the screams had subsided, the creature stopped moving.

The entire bus was holding it's breath.

Claire stood still listing for any indication where the creature was.

"Wh-where is it?" Someone asked, nobody answered. It was the wrong time for talking. Suddenly a loud thump arrived above the student who spoke, Claire fired two shots at the creature.

She looked out the window to see it flying away. Not long after it was far away nobody could see it , the chattering started.

"What the fuck was that? I've seen my fair share of horror movies full of zombies, vampires, witches, werewolves and I've never seen anything like that?"

"Was that was this was? A werewolf? "

"No, it was a man. I seem it's face, but it can maybe change. They could do that, right?Werewolf and vampires!"

"It must be a vampire cause werewolf's can't fly dumbass!"

Claire stood listing to them debating about what was trying to kill them while she stood watch, with her gun tightly in her hand.

A plastic rumbling echoed inside the bus. Footsteps. It was back. First towards the front of the bus, and then towards the back. It was pacing up and down. What was it waiting for?

At that moment she would have giving anything for her brother, Kennedy, or even Jake to arrive.

And Sherry? What about Sherry? What if she never got to see her again? Any of them?

The sound of shattering glass pulled her from her state. A shrill scream filled the bus. Claire turned around sharply, just in time to see a large hand reach and grab ahold of Josh, lifting him from the ground, dragging him through another window.

Claire shot it multiple times in the hand and it didn't react, she shot it again and hit it in the eye causing it to let go of him.

She quickly grabbed Josh by the collar and dragged him away from the window.

The creatures hopped down. Claire wrapped her arms tightly around the wounded boy, as he shook crying.

It went silent, too silent.

Within seconds another window at the other side of the bus was broken and another girl was grabbed. It was the girl Claire seen crying earlier who was the first to react, grabbing onto the girls clothing and pulling to keep her from getting yanked from the bus, another few students grabbed on, while Claire done her best to try and get to the other side of the bus.

But it was to late. Just as she grabbed a hold of the girls waist the creature bit her neck. Killing her instantly.

The entire bus sounded like one big scream. Students forced themselves away from the windows, crawling underneath the seats, running towards the front and back doors, anywhere away from the newest dead girl.

Claire felt a knot in her stomach, she let go of the girly slowly. Knowing full well what the creature was going to do.

She felt a cramping pain in her stomach, this time she couldn't hold it in.

Blood flowed down the window into the seat below, which was now decorated in Claire's spew. A few people had cut them self on broken glass that had fallen to the floor, causing more blood.

It felt like everyone sat around in silence for hours.

"Think we can drive on the fucking tire now?" Mrs. Henderson spat, anger in her voice.

The bus driver hesitated for a moment and then started the bus. They were lost, and had a flat tire. At the most they would get to the bottom of the slope they were on. But anywhere was better than here.

The vibration of the motor starting again rocked the bus gently as she pulled out onto the road.

Claire looked out the window at the back of the bus, she could see the two dead bodies, and the creature as it tore into it's second victim.

A few of the students fell asleep, along with Mrs Pepper, all exhausted from the events of the night. Claire stayed awake in a daze.

It was a silent panic.

How long had they been driving? Five minutes? Twenty minutes? A hour? It seemed like forever.

The road just went on and on, yet they never got closer enough to get help. Claire hoped they didn't get that far and it would be harder to find them.

A slight whisper arose on the bus. Mrs. Henderson got up and walked over to Mrs Pepper. More whispers. Something was going on. Harsh whispers now.

Claire walked down towards them, "what's going on?" She asked looking at them when a few seconds later the bus came to stop.

Mrs. Henderson turned to her, not wanting anyone else to hear terrifying news.

"We," she started, looked at the bus driver and then back at the Claire, "we ran out of gas."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

"We might be close to the town. The sun will rise soon. Then we'll see where we are."

A few students had heard and a panic erupted.

"My brother and his team will be here shortly, the best thing we can do for now is stay quite and turn off all the lights" she said slouching down onto a seat.

It might have sounded convincing if her voice wasn't quivering, it might have been believable. But they all knew the truth. Whatever had killed them girls , it was out there and it would find them, no matter the lack of light or sound.

But Claire knew something that they didn't.

It has already found them.

She knew that It had been following them the whole way, not wanting to cause a panic she didn't say anything. What good would that do?

Claire pulled a notepad and pen from her bag and began writing on it, as she kept a eye on the creature watching as it stood at a halt.

Did it know they had run out of gas? Did they think they just stopped for the nigh? Does it seize the opportunity when it presented itself?

No this one seemed different than anything else she had seen, this creature was smarter than a regular B.O.W., it was planning its attack.

Claire looked at it with fear...god, it's teeth were red with blood.

Bile rose in her throat.

Still, she didn't, couldn't, look away. She couldn't even panic. What could she tell them? That the monsters were back?

Claire blinked and it's face was almost up against the window. She froze, as it took a few steps back and then waved to her it. It was mocking her.

Suddenly the bus lurched violently forward, almost tilting over.

Claire was the one to scream first this time.

The bus rocked again.

"It's trying to flip us over!" The bus driver shrieked.

Claire gripped onto the seat for support. With one final shove, it was flipped completely over. Landing on its roof, smashing to the ground.

There was a loud bang when the bus hit the ground. Glass shattered. Shards landed on everyone. Everyone was piled on top of each other, thrown by the force.

Claire became very aware of a sharp pain in her hand, along with a banging headache. A piece of glass had wedged itself in her palm.

She grabbed ahold of it and pulled it out. Blood trailed from her wound, dripping down her wrist. She used her other hand to feel blood running down all over her face. When she landed her glasses must have smashed into her face, she was grateful that none of it landed her her eyes.

Claire used all of her strength pulling herself out from underneath the rubble of the bus.

She could smell smoke and death. Then she heard it. She looked up and the creature was circling the bus like a vulture searching for it's prey.

"Holy shit! Are you okay!?" Claire looked round to see two cars parked in front of her.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. But I need your help!."

One of the drivers jumped out and helped her to her feet, "take the kids to a hospital and get help!"

Claire shoved as many kids as she could into the two cars, after no more could fit, they went speeding down the road.

Just leaving Claire, a few students who weren't as hurt, the bus driver and Mrs Henderson. Mrs Pepper along with a couple of students died on impact.

She was certain it would be sunlight soon. It had to be. The night had felt like an eternity

"Who do you think it will eat next?" A boy asked while he was looking up.

Claire said nothing but started searched through the glass for her bag. Reaching in, her hands finally found it. Her phone. She clicked it on.

Her heart sunk in her chest. The phone screen was cracked and she had no signal.

But at least she could see what what time it was, though she immediately wished she didn't.

12:48.

That's all? No way that was all...

A high pitch screech filled the air, the creature was flying away in the opposite direction.

"I-I think he's dead..." came the bus driver's voice from behind her. Claire weakly walked over and look down to Josh lying covered in blood.

"No, he can't be" Claire sobbed placing his limp head on her lap as she tried to feel for a pulse.

She looked at the bus driver and nodded. She gently laid Josh on the ground, and placed her jacket over him.

More smoke began to appear, "okay, everyone over to the long grass", Mrs Henderson nodded helping the students over, as Claire and the bus driver carried Josh's and the other bodies over.

A small fire started at one end of of the bus, follows by a loud scream. "Oh my god! Someone is still in there!"

"Get everyone back!" Claire yelled before running towards the burning bus.

She crawled underneath, "hello! Who's in here?!", Claire never got a answer in words but could hear someone coughing. She could see a girl lying under a seat, she was tangled up in its seatbelt.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled before crawling back out.

Claire sprinted back to her jacket and pulled the small army knife out of her pocket.

As she ran back towards the bus, she heard the creature. It was coming back.

Claire crawled back underneath to the girl who had now stopped moving. She began hacking away at the seatbelt until the girl was free. As she dragged the girl out she yelled "help! Someone come give me a hand!".

She was actually surprised when she came out to see everyone would could walk standing, waiting to help.

Claire tried her best to help those injured and find them anything they could use as weapons before the creature came back.

"Do you think we could make it to town? It's only two miles away?" Claire asked as she stood slightly further along the road with Mrs Henderson, and the bus driver who's name she would need to learn.

"You do know they might have not made it? They would have sent help by now if they had". The bus driver said shrugging as the other women looked at her, "what? I'm being a realist".

Neither of them got a chance to respond when the heard a loud thud.

"Oh fuck" a voice shouted, they turned to see the creature standing in front of the bus. It was sniffing the air. Then it turned, ever so slowly, to the students.

Her heartbeat quickened, "no!" She shouted before running towards it. What the hell was she going to do now? She had no plan, or weapons. At the very least she would be stopping it from attacking anyone else in that moment.

Before she knew what was happening, it grabbed onto her shirt ripping it, before it grabbed her tightly by the arm pulling her to her feet.

"Let go!" she cried out. She wasn't going to let it take her , kill her, eat her without a fight. She kicked and slapped at it.

Claire knew she was no match for the creature. Her eyes frantically searched for an escape. Someone, anyone coming to save her.

Claire looked at the nights sky, it was getting closer.

She had failed. There was nothing she could do now. She had lost, the creature had taken her.


	5. Gone

**Jake**

Jake wasn't a person who normally got emotional but even right now he was feeling something he didn't usually feel. Lonely.

Lonely and helpless.

Things hadn't been the same for a while. He remembered the day it all changed clearly.

He had been sitting around the dinning room table on Christmas morning for breakfast with Sherry and Claire. He tucked into his pancakes, while they two women sat signing, humming, and eating to the song 'I wish it could be Christmas everyday'. When the other Redfield arrived looking like "the bad end of Santa's sack" bearing gifts for all.

Him and Chris where never going to be friends, but more tolerated each other for the sake of everyone else. And would have most likely spent the day taking sly digs at each other.

The phone rang, Claire went to answer it but Chris snatched it from her hand, putting on his worse impersonation of her on the phone. "Redfield Birkin Muller residents, how can I help".

They stopped laughing when they sent his face drop, "it's Jill" was all he said before leaving the room.

When Chris came back he was shaking. "Last night, the camping site where Jill's team is was bombed".

Both women let out loud gasps before Claire stood up, and went over to hug him. "Oh, Chris is Jill alright?". He nodded sadly, before clearing his throat.

"Claire..Sherry.. Leon was also at the camp at the time of the attack", he said looking down at the ground.

"Is he.." Jake started to ask the question, but he stopped when he got glared at by two angry women.

"They haven't found his body. He was in the tent the bomb went off in", was all Chris said.

Sherry was upset, bursting into hysterical crying instantly. Redfield opened a bottle of whisky, while Claire done nothing. She didn't scream, she didn't yell, she didn't cry. She binned her breakfast and started washing the dishes instead.

And that's all she done for the next few months, hardly saying a word but cleaning constantly, up until she started helping out at the children's home.

Jake now looked over to Chris who was now sitting working his way through a bottle of scotch with the help of Barry.

Sherry didn't do anything, anything Jack said to her resulted in a argument and tears.

The truth was he was going to miss Claire, he had grown rather fond of her. Granted she put a gun to his head the first time they meet, but it was water under the bridge.

Leon respected him for protecting Sherry, he knew he could trust him with her. And Jake respected Leon back, for the way he loved Sherry and Claire.

I had been a long seven months. Both Leon and Claire had died, but omething didn't sit right with Jake. Neither of the bodies had been found. And he was desperate to know why.

Yeah sure one was blown up, and the other was eaten but it still didn't seem right.

Course he couldn't share this with anyone at the moment. Redfield would probably start a brawl, and it would just upset Sherry.

So for right now, Jake needed to stay quite for everyone.


	6. Get out part one

**Claire**

She couldn't breathe, a fire burned in her lungs. How long had she been running, she didn't know. All Claire knew is that she wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and **_them_**.

Her arm ached from where it grabbed her. Her shoulder looked dislocated, I had for a while, but she doubted that she could pop it back in on her own.

But there was no time to think about treating it at the moment.

So, despite how much the pain in her body hurt, she kept running.

She reasoned that she was getting pretty deep into the woods. If she could find some shelter, she'd consider stopping to catch her breath.

The first few nights of the them searching for her was the toughest to evade. They had deformed dogs, that would comb the area.

Stopping now might mean getting caught. There was no way to tell how many miles she had run. One? Five? It wouldn't take them long to cover the area.

Claire had tried to cover her tracks, best she could , while being pursued, stopping to check could have resulted in her being captured again.

No, she thought, she had done the right thing. Distance is good.

Looking up in the sky, she couldn't guess how long she had been in that forest. Had she really been gone for long? It must have been a few weeks, when she escaped.

Maybe she had been gone longer than she had thought. Trying to keep track of days became hard.

Claire wasn't a overly religious women, but she prayed. Prayed for a miracle, that she would be rescued. What is they gave up looking by now? She doubted it, but wouldn't bet on it.

She had to try and figure how to get out alive herself.


	7. Get out part two

The most important thing Claire could do, would be to find shelter before the animals or bugs came to eat her alive, before any other creatures had the chance.

How long had it been since she passed that fallen tree? Claire was starting to think she was running In her circles, she didn't even know her directions from where she was standing, but as far as she knew, she had run in a straight line.

She would always be able to turn around and retrace her steps if she had to. But what would be waiting on her if she did? Would she be captured? Would they kill her on the spot? Or worse. Would they take her back to the facility?

Her foot got caught on something from the ground and she landed on her knee. Pain shot up her leg, as she gritted her teeth. For a moment, she considered just laying down right there.

She turned around to untangle her foot. Claire could see a part of a metallic handle in the ground, mostly covered by fallen leaves and branches. _What the hell._ She grabbed a hold it and yanked. It opened with a loud, metallic thud.

She stared into the darkness for a moment, debating whether she wanted to enter.

It was shelter, she reasoned. She had to get out of the woods, but would it lead her too. A underground tunnel? Abandoned bomb shelter? At this point she wouldn't be surprised it was a pit of snakes.

She slowly eased her legs onto the ladder, leaving the door open so she could still have a little bit of moonlight. She stepped down, one foot after the other, until she found her feet flat on the ground.

It was disgusting inside. If it was a bomb shelter, it looked like the bomb had exploded inside instead of out.

That, or someone had ransacked the place. It was cluttered with everything from rotten fruit to an old sofa bed to gardening equipment.

A great place to hide, she thought, but not a great place to be found. If they managed to find her sitting in this...clusterfuck...she would be in trouble.

She found a small electric latern and clicked it on. It offered hardly any light, but it would be suffient enough for the night. She returned to the trap door and closed it.

Claire stood for a moment looking at the makeshift bed she had made up, and wondered if it would be better, cleaner, to sleep on the floor.

She kicked it, all too prepared to see roaches scurry from under it, but to her surprise, there were none. She set the latern down next to her and laid down. She was sore and exhausted, it only took her minutes to fall asleep.

A loud thud woke her. Claire paused for a minute to look around, remembering where she was.

The electric lantern glowed beside her. She laid her head back down, telling herself she was just being paranoid. Then, footsteps. Her heart jumped in her chest.

Could they have found her already? She jumped up, grabbed the light and took cover inside a broken wardrobe.

As the footsteps grew close, she closed the door quietly as possible, flicked off the light and listened in silence.

The sound stopped, then a dull light flooded the room. Claire felt trapped in the worst horror movie ever.

The footsteps continued, and stopped just outside her hiding place. She listings to the persons breathing, strange it seemed familiar.


	8. Dear Claire

_**A** **nonymous**_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _Dear Claire_

 _I just wanted to write to you and say thank you. It was very kind of you to show me around, and introducing me to everyone._

 _I'm sorry if I kept you with all my questions. I am just very curious about the company I will be working for, and who I'll be working with. It's just a shame I never got to meet my new boss._

 _I'll see you around work hopefully, and at the TerraSave party._

 _Sincerely,_

 _MJ_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _Dear_ _MJ,_

 _You are being too kind, it was my pleasure to show you around. I speak on behalf of myself, and the rest of the team, we are all looking forward to having you working with us. Neil will be at the party, on Saturday._

 _Kind regards_

 _CR_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _Claire_

 _I don't know what to say. I hope you are doing well, and I'm so sorry to hear about Moria, I know you and her were good friends._

 _I hope this doesn't come across too forward, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on once you are out of hospital, I am always here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _MJ_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _Claire,_

 _I heard what happened with you Barry, and Moria. You must be so happy that she is alive._

 _I know things must have been hard for you, after everything you have been through. You must have been so scared._

 _I understand you haven't had the time to write back to me, but my offer still stands. Anything you need and I am here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _MJ_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _Dear Claire_

 _I am so sorry if I scared you the other night, I was only trying to check up on you._

 _I'm not sure if you know this but I have currently been suspended from work, and not aloud to step foot on TerraSave property. I also received something in the mail today, a restraining order._

 _So we won't be able to see each for a while. Until then, I hope you the best._

 _Love,_

 _MJ_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _Claire,_

 _I'm sure that you might not notice this letter if you don't check your mail anymore, but, I also know that you might read this. I'm an optimist anyway, so I'll just cut right to the chase._

 _I love you. Always have and always will. I'm sorry for being so forward and blunt, but I had to get this off my chest. I've lived with this secret ever since that day, when we first met. Every day since, a secret crush that has grown into something much more, since our first conversation._

 _This secret has been too much for me to handle lately. I do love you, no, more than love you. I'd give my life for you. I hope you'll listen to me, please, cause, I need to tell you everything. I hope that you'll understand what I've done for you._

 _If you can meet I will be able to explain everything face to face. Two weeks on Sunday , at 7:30pm I will be waiting for you in the coffee shop around the corner from your apartment._

 _All my love,_

 _MJ_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _My dearest Claire,_

 _I have something I must let you know. I was recently attacked, I would have told you this sooner but noticed you moved apartments, (thanks for letting me know)._

 _This man threatened me with a gun and broke my nose, he said if I didn't stop harassing you he would kill me._

 _Who is he Claire? Is it your brother? Roommate? Friend?_

 _I am still wanting to meet with you, you can explain in person who he is. I have a lot I need to tell you._

As always love,

MJ

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _Claire_

 _You always expected this, right? Ha. Knew this day would come. Everybody knew. Everybody at work all knew, your family knew, You must have known._

 _You figured it out by now? I know who he is Claire. He is your lover._

 _I can't believe you would do this to me. Although, I could never blame you. Never. You didn't do anything wrong, I know you would never willingly hurt me. You actually care about people, and help them when they need it._

 _That's one of the reasons why I love you, you know?_

 _You would sit on the edge of my desk at work and talk to me over coffee. Remember those words you said? I'll be around if you need help with anything. I took those words to heart._

This man isn't right for you Claire. He is bad news, and is obviously dangerous.He will never be able to give you everything that I can.

 _I need to know, not caring how much it hurts. I want to know how long this has been going on. I will give you a week to reply._

 _As always love,_

 _MJ_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _My dearest Claire,_

 _Time is up. You haven't answered me. I get it. He's in and I'm out. Be rest assured, I will find answers. I will get the answers I am looking for. If not from you then someone else._

 _I wonder how Sherry would feel about meeting me? She seems like such a sweet girl. Naive, but sweet._

 _I'll be seeing you around very soon._

 _MJ_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _If you ever go near Sherry, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!_

 _DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I WILL KILL YOU!_

 _Stop writing to me, stop calling me.Don't ever threaten my friends or family again. Don't even mention my name._

 _And just so we are clear, you will end up with more than a broken nose if you do._

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_


	9. Get out part three

**Claire**

Claire had been watching from a small crack in the wardrobe, it felt like hours she had been hiding. She couldn't see who it was, they had on a long black leather jacket, and a black scarf wrapper around their head and face, hiding their appearance.

She couldn't see much but could see the hand holding the light was wearing leather gloves, and when they lowered the light, she could see a weapon hooked on their belt.

What was this person waiting on? It almost seemed as if they were looking for something.

Just as she was about to give up hope, a noise came from up above. The person held a crossbow in their hand, before they crept out of the room.

Claire didn't dare budge in case they came back, but a loud thud in the distance announced their departure. After a few more moments of silence, she stepped out from the wardrobe, taking the lantern with her. Claire quickly looked around the room searching for anything she could use as a weapon.

She found a knife stuck in the wall, that would come in handy. Once she had it, Claire headed back to the way she came in, eager to get out of there. She climbed up the ladder and opened the door.

The sun was still in the sky. Maybe not as much time had passed as she had previously thought, Claire could have sworn she had slept all day. She gently placed the door down, but it let out a clanging noise regardless.

She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but she knew that she couldn't stay in there. Yet, she couldn't help but feel like it would be safe to stay nearby. She could use it for shelter, but still needed resources- food, water, and somewhere to wash eventually.

Who knew how long she would have to stay out here until the heat died down? After a while they might presume she's dead, and stop looking for her... Thoughts of the crossbow filled her mind.

She walked for a half mile and found some shelter beneath some trees, she thought it was best she stayed somewhere else for the night.

The dirt did little to cushion her, but it would be enough for now. She stared up at the sky, watching the sun disappear, and the moon rise.

 _"Life goes on, until all our sins began to catch up with us."_

The snap of a twig caused her to stir, and sit up. Someone was coming. She pulled back into the shadows and watched from an opening in the trees.

A figure, the one from the bunker, stepped into the moonlight. Claire watched as they passed. She studied them for a moment, it was a women. She could tell by the shape of the body.

As her weapon turned in the moonlight, she caught the sight of blood on it, fresh and still dripping.

Yet, as far as she knew, she hadn't heard anyone else ... So what was the blood from?

The women paused in the clearing for a moment, unmoving and not appearing to look any which way, and then continued on through the woods, back towards the area she came from.

Claire felt like she was sweating out all the water she had left in her body. She would have to take her chance and head to the river she passed a few days before. It wouldn't be so far away, but it would be smart to find some fresh water.


	10. Get out part four

The walk to the river didn't take as long as she had thought. She was there in twenty minutes, give or take. She waded out into the river, cupping water into her hands and drinking deeply. Then splashed some on her face and neck.

Dread began to creep back into her stomach. She wondered where she was in the world? Wherever she was, Claire knew she had to keep moving.

She stopped only once she was underneath a tree. She laid down in the dirt and let the pain feed on her.

Lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. A storm was coming. If she didn't seek shelter soon, she would be drenched. The trees would not offer much shelter from the lightning, nor the rain. It was becoming clear that her only option for shelter was back in the bunker.

She crept all the way back to door and opened it. The grinding sound filled the forest. She clicked on her lantern and set it down beside her, as she sat back down on the bed she had made. But ready to jump up at any moment to hide.

She hadn't seen the women in the little while she had been waiting, maybe she had gone somewhere else to stay. But, if she was anything like Claire, she was going to want to get out of the rain.

That meant that she would have to make sure to remain silent for as long as she could.

She sat with her back against the ladder to hear better, the soft light bouncing off the walls. Then, a loud thud.

At first she thought it was thunder, but something didn't seem right. It sounded like it was right above her. She climbed up and pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. She pushed against it as hard as she could, but something held it firmly down. She was stuck.

Terror filled her body as she heard a loud bang of a door closing nearby.

She slammed the door a few more times, but it held fast. Something was on top of it, weighing it down. And now the women was coming back. Panic rose inside her.

She must not have been careful enough. Her hands trembled. Did she purposely set something on top of the door so that she wouldn't be able to escape?

She crept towards the wardrobe, where she had hid before. As she got closer, she flicked off the lantern light.

Footsteps drew close. Would she be able to hide long enough to evade her, to run out the way she came in? Claire doubted it. If she thought about trapping her inside, the women would be taking the extra precautions to prevent her from fleeing.

The women appeared in the doorway. Light flooded the room. She felt the blood drain from her face. She could very well be taking her last breaths.

The women looked in her direction.

"Please...just come out..." she was hesitant in the way she spoke, "I haven't got all day Redfield, let's go".

Claire was stunned, how did she know her name. She stayed in her hiding spot, incase the women was bluffing.

She took a step forward towards her, as Claire covered her mouth to stop from gasping.

The time for being scared was over. She pulled out the knife, and burst out of the wardrobe, but paused once she did.

Her eyes were familiar, Claire realised she knew this person. "What the fuck are you doing here?"


	11. Get out part five

**Ada**

Ada smirked as she walked around the furniture, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Been a long time" she said calmly.

"Not long enough" Claire snapped back, glaring at her.

Ada forced herself not to look at her, she knew what the other women was thinking. But didn't really care.

It was all business to her. She was only doing her job.

She realized Claire was getting closer to the exit.

 **Claire**

Her instincts took over and she ran.

The hallway twisted and turned, but it seemed all one hallway. Her heart raced; her feet pounded against the concrete ground. She couldn't tell how close Ada was, but there was no way she was going to stop and check, as she could hear footsteps behind her.

Finally she reached a steel door. She grabbed the handle and pulled. It didn't budge. She pulled again, yanking with all her strength. The door swung open, just as she heard a gun shot.

It missed her by inches, but the surprise made her fall to her knees.

She turned to see a man wearing a mask standing behind her, pointing a gun at her. A arrow went through his chest. "We need to go, now".

Ada stood over her. Seeing her again, Claire felt nothing but rage and loathing.

The man moved again, and tried his best to lunge towards her, but Ada brought her blade down on him.


	12. Stalker

**Anonymous**

 _She sat at her desk tucked away behind the door, the one that's hard to see from the hallway. But he sees her. If he peeks just the right way through the dust-streaked panel of glass in the top half, he can just see the top of her head, her hair high in a ponytail, flowed down her back like golden red silk, waving gently._

 _If she looks up at just the right time, he can see her eyes, safely hidden behind grey-framed glasses._

 _He whispers her name to himself at night, when he's tucked up in his bed watching the shadows of trees play across his window-shade, and his cheeks burn crimson._

 _He takes to following her after work. Only a few blocks at first, but he gets bolder, less cautious, and he discovers she lives only seven streets away. She has a younger friend with blonde hair, and an older brother. One time he sees the older brother, toying with a beat-to-shit old bike, one he doesn't recognize because he's not really into motorbikes, and he almost says something when he see's him and Claire argue about him being more careful with her 'baby', but doesn't quite dare._

 _(Isn't this romantic?)_

 _She slips away from the building during her lunch break and after a moment's hesitation, he swallows the rest of his sandwich and follows her._

 _His shoes crunch over the leaves as they get further and further into the woods that tangle at the periphery of the car park._

 _There's a man waiting in the clearing, a man with sleek blond hair and the ghosts of a beard along his jaw, and Claire leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him, and from his hiding place behind a tree, he feels something break inside. It's painful, this new handful of splinters and broken glass prickling in his chest, and he slips away, as quietly as he can._

 _He doesn't want to see the rest, he doesn't want to see his Claire (though she doesn't know it) with this man, this man with broad shoulders and a leather jacket._


	13. Returned

**Leon**

 _There once was a boy who got lost in the stars. He didn't mean to, it's just that he took a wrong turn somewhere, and before Leon knew it, the only thing he could see were stars before around and above him._

 _Even behind him, and to each side._

 _"Well this is a tosser," he told himself, and pushed his hair back_ , _"Now how am I supposed to get home?"_

 _"That depends on what you mean," a voice spoke, he jumped._

 _But this person didn't really look anything like a person. It was more the outline of a little girl._

 _"Who are you?" Leon asked, quite rudely._

 _"That's not really important right now," the being said, and there was a sound that might have been a chuckle escaping. "What is important is how you'll get home."_

 _"I don't know," Leon grimaced, "I don't even remember where Home_ _is."_

 _"You could," the being acknowledged. "But I don't think you want to. Not really, way down deep in your heart. Not, yet ."_

 _"I don't have a heart," Leon turned up his nose, but there was a twinge in his chest that ached rather unpleasantly._

 _"You shouldn't lie," she scorned him. "I would know. I used to be like you."_

 _"What do you mean?" the he tilted his head, curious._

 _"I used to be stuck in a place like this. Do you remember?", something about this little girl was familiar. How did he know her?_

 _"I don't know how," he admitted, "I don't even know my own name"._

 _The little girl smiled up at him, "that's ok. Once they stop it will all become clear. Just remember what you are looking for". Then she was gone._

 _And although he never admitted it, he knew what she was searching for now._

 _His family. He had a feeling he had one, people he loved._

How long has he been like this?", a older women asked. She stood behind a screen watching him, along with the other 'scientists'.

 ** _TTTTT_**

Floating…just floating. Not awake, but not asleep. Leon was just floating.

 ** _TTTTT_**

He could feel nothing but the needle they injected him with, slowly poisoning him, draining him slow enough not to seriously harm him, but enough to stop him from moving.

Leon could hear people around him talking, but he still had no idea where he was, or how long he had been there.

It felt like only a few minutes since he was captured, but it was just a blur to him.

Jolts of pain filled him. He felt like someone was stabbing him. Suddenly his eyes opened and he was in a white room.

"Sir he's waking up, what should we do?" She asked panicked.

"Nothing. The subject wakes up once every few days then falls back asleep".

"Okay...", her voice was hesitant, "So exactly what will I be researching for you?". Leon heard the man laugh darkly, he just lay there taking it all in.

Her mysterious new boss smiles and crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe, "The future. Our future. Wesker was a mad man...but he was a genius".

' _But_ ' hearing that, Leon knew he was screwed. Anyone who could even put the words 'Wesker' and 'genius' in the same sentence was crazy.

"Alright, What am I working on?" The women asked.

"We haven't got the subject we need you to test yet...however, if things go to plan she will be with us within the next couple of days. Please, come with me. I'll show you the rest of our facility".


	14. The streets

**Ada**

The street where empty. She darted her eyes from side to side, looking for pursuit. Nothing. Yet. She had no illusions about getting away unscathed. They would be sure to find them. Even if they didn't, she didn't think she was completely safe with the redhead.

Sure, Ada had never really seen Claire in combat before, but if what Kennedy had told her is true, she should sleep with one eye open.

The location she needed to get Claire to was only three blocks away. They could make that. Stay hidden until morning. Where after that, she didn't know. They would take Redfield, and she would get her pay. And then..."Ada Wong" could vanish. She blew a dark strand of hair out of her eyes.

Truthfully, Ada had no idea why Claire was going alone with her without putting up a fight. Apart of her wanted to ask out of curiosity, but she also didn't care enough.

A footstep echoed behind them and Claire had whirled, knife already in her hand. _They had trained her well._

Nothing stirred on the dark sidewalk, but they knew better. Someone was already after her.


End file.
